Smile, Neko kun!
by MewVanilla567
Summary: After Ikuto, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia disappear, Amu isn't the same. She isn't happy anymore, and all of her friends have left her alone one way or another. Who will appear to ease the pain, or erase it altogether?


Smile, Neko-kun!

SY: Hello y'all! It's Shinigami Yuukina, here to present my first Shugo Chara! fanfic.

Ikuto: Yayayayayayayaya!

Yaya: WAAAAT?

Amu: *facepalm*

Tadase: I love you Amu-chan!

Amu: *double facepalm*

Miki:… Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach Pit and Futari wa Pretty Anon. This fanfic is the property of Shinigami Yuukina.

SY: Arigatou gozaimasu, Miki-chan~!

Ran: Hop, step, jump!

Miki: Drew, draw, drawn!

Suu: Chips, syrup, whipcream!

All: MY WOULD-BE SELF!

Yoru: nya~!

SY: Begin!

Ikuto.

He hadn't come back yet, and Amu had practically given up that idea entirely. She sighed as she walked down the hallway of her new school, Seiyo Middle School. She was done trying to convince herself she loved Tadase, those were all ridiculous memories now. She dearly missed Ikuto, and almost daily went to the remains of the amusement park they had gone to together. She tried to stay positive; she knew that Ikuto wouldn't be happy if she kept moping about like this. She still had her "cool and spicy" personality at school, but, because the Gaurdians were no more after elementary school, she practically had no friends. Nagihiko wasn't trustworthy, Rima was a brat, Kuukai was spending all his time with Utau, Yaya was still in elementary, Kairi was still with Yaya in elementary, and Tadase spent most of his time trying to get the fangirls to leave him alone. She walked down the hall and threw her books into her locker and pulled out some more. She slammed her locker shut again and clicked the lock off of the last number on her combination. Her phone beeped. She pulled it out of her backpack and looked at it. A number she didn't recognize had texted her.

_Amu_

_You don't know who this is. That's part of my objective. But I promise, you know me. Please meet me under the big sakura tree next to the park by Tadase's house after school._

_Neko_

She puzzled over the message for a few moments before shrugging and placing her phone back in its rightful spot on her person and hurrying to class.

_Ikuto's POV_

I sighed. School for Amu got out an hour ago and she still hasn't shown up. _ Maybe because you sounded like a complete stalker because you didn't sign your name on the message, baka! Watashi no BAKA! _I scolded myself internally. I walked down the sidewalk that would take me to Seiyo middle and found Amu nowhere on the premises. _Well DUH! Smell for the egg smell. She still carries those things around, even though they won't hatch again! _Scolded the little voice of Yoru I had created for myself. I missed him a lot, but he was working with another kid who needed him more right now. I began to retrace my steps to the sakura tree while having a conversation with my self-created Yoru.

_Amu's POV_

I groaned when I arrived at the sakura tree the secret sender of the text had instructed. I had received detention for my "cool and spicy" attitude. Turns out middle school senseis don't appreciate "Yeah, whatever's." I waited for twenty minutes, but the mysterious "Neko" hadn't appeared. I groaned for the second time in twenty minutes before starting to walk away, when four familiar voices called at the same time, "Amu-chan!"

_Normal POV_

"Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia!" Amu cried before snatching them all out of the air and hugging them fiercely. They all hugged her and each other before saying what they needed to. "Don't leave, Amu-chan! Neko is coming very soon, he was looking for you! He doesn't know about detention, Amu-chan!" squeaked Ran. "Yo." Called another small voice, but this one was scratchier and not as high. Without even turning around, Amu shouted, "Yoru! Kiseki!" She hugged them too. "Oi! Get your filthy hands off me you commoner!" shouted Kiseki, but he hugged Amu anyway. Yoru flew up beside Miki and smiled and blushed. "H-hi Mi-Miki-cha-chan." She smiled a signature Miki Grin and went back to her drawing. Yoru was about to move to greet the other Chara, but Miki grabbed his paw and sweetly said, "An artist can't draw a moving target ya know." and winked at him. Kiseki approached Dia and smiled at her, face softened from the usual tough mask he wore around the others. "Good day, Dia-sa-" Dia jumped in, "Hi, Kiseki-kun!" and hugged him. Kiseki blushed madly but hugged Dia back without protest. Then, the long awaited "Neko" appeared, and shock exploded across everyone, including Ikuto's, faces. Kiseki and Yoru jumped away from Dia and Miki, Suu and Ran simply stared with their mouths open, and Amu's eyes were so wide All the Charas thought her eyes would roll out. She ran to Ikuto and buried herself in his chest. "So you were my neko-kun." she murmured. Ikuto laughed and nodded. "Ikuto, I missed you so much. And apparently Yoru missed Miki." Ikuto pulled away slightly in shock at the mention of Yoru. "Ikuto!" cried Yoru. Miki smiled and said she needed a break anyway and would catch him later. Yoru flew over to Ikuto immediately and hugged his shoulder tightly. Ikuto put his hand on Yoru's head and smiled at him. Amu looked at the two and smiled up at them through her tears of happiness. "Ikuto, can I talk to you?" she asked, still smiling. He nodded and took her hand and walked her out to the Royal Garden, leaving Yoru, Miki, Kiseki, Ran, Suu, and Dia to their own devices…

SY: EPIC CLIFFYNESS!

Ikuto: WRITE MORE ALREADY!

Kiseki: HOW COME I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A COMMONER!

Dia: *goes and cries*

Miki: *blush*

Ran: KISEKI GET BACK HERE! Oh, Dia, it's okay.

Suu: Please review! SY is super excited to debut with her Shugo Chara work!

SY: Thanks, Suu! And yes, please review! Ja ne, minna-san! (See ya, everyone!)


End file.
